Tukar Nasib
by Xiupao97
Summary: sebuah reality show. ketika keluarga holkay bertukar nasib dengan keluarga rakjel. Bagaimana kisah kedua keluarga berbeda kasta tersebut, setelah mereka bertukar nasib? Sulay, kaisoo, Yaoi or GS? terserah delusi kalian ae.
1. chapter 1

**K** **eluarga Kim jongin.**

Disuatu pagi yg cerah ini, suara-suara burung berkicau saling bersahut-sahutan. Jika kebanyakan keluarga memilih bersarapan bersama sembari meminum teh hangat. Maka berbeda dengan keluarga Kim jongin, acara pagi hari dirumah kardus(?) kecil nan kumuh itu masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Emak?!, emak!" suara teriakan cempreng dari anak kedua, pasangan jongin dan kyungsoo mewarnai pagi mereka.

Mak dyo, ya panggil saja begitu. Menghentikan acara memasaknya sebentar kala mendengar teriakan baekhyun. Dengan daster dekil yg sobek disana-sini, dengan susah payah karena perutnya yg buncit. Ya mak dyo sedang hamil delapan bulan saat ini. Padahal ia saat ini sudah mempunyai empat ekor anak, salahkan jongin yg masih menganut paham 'banyak anak banyak rejeki' tapi kenyataanya malah berbanding terbalik. Toh sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi. Mak dyo berdiri dari acara meniupi tungkunya lalu berjalan memasuki kamar dengan sutil ditanganya.

"Ada apa baek, Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?" kata mak dyo waktu sudah memasuki kamar sempit mereka.

"Sehun ngompolin tas sekolah aku lagi mak, hiks.." balas baekhyun anak kedua mak dyo sambil mewek. Ia menunjuk tas lusuh yg kini ada noda basah diujung sisi kirinya.

Mak dyo menghela nafas. Ia melirik kearah sehun anak bungsunya yg kini berusia dua tahun dengan pandangan kesal. Bocah kurus kering berbaju compang-camping itu hanya menatap mak dyo polos. "Sehunie.. Kalo ngompol itu lihat-lihat dong?!. Tuh tas sekolah abang jadi basah kan, anak nakal?!" omel mak dyo.

Sontak mendengar emaknya mengomel membuat sehun takut. Bocah dua tahun itupun menangis dengan suara kencang.

"HUWAAAA!!!! HUWAAA!!!,"

Mak dyo pusing, ia memijit plipisnya. Belum lagi baekhyun yg masih terisak kecil.

"Kalo saja. ..hiks.. sehunie pake pempers, pasti tas baekki gak akan basah kaya gini." ucap baekhyun.

Mak dyo diam. Ia merasa tertohok oleh ucapan baekhyun. Ya, kalau saja, kalau saja ia punya uang pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Membeli satu pempers untuk sehun saja ia tak mampu. Bahkan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka saja jongin harus banting tulang. Dari menjadi kuli panggul dipasar sampai menjadi tukang sapu jalan. Apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini, mak dyo sudah tidak bisa membantu suaminya bekerja lagi. Sehingga kondisi keungan keluarganya semakin memperihatinkan.

"Shttttt.. Diam?!" bentak mak dyo. Mungkin saat ini mak dyo sedang menglami mood boaster bawaan bayi. Karena sebelumnya ia adalah orang yg sabar dan tawakal tidak bernah membentak atau memarahi anak-anaknya.

"Huwaaaaa!... HUWAAA?!!" tangisan sehun masih kencang.

Mak dyo ahirnya menyerah, dengan susah payah ia menggendong tubuh kurus kering sehun kedalam gendonganya sembari menenangkan sehun. Setelah sehun cukup tenang. Mak dyo melihat anak keduanya yg masih terisak kecil. "Baek, kamu pake tas bekas asongan bapak kamu aja ya sayang.. Nanti tas kamu yg itu biar emak cuci." kata mak dyo mencoba menenangkan baekhyun.

Bocah bersurai coklat gimbal tak terurus itu menganggukan kepalanya. Mak dyo menghela nafas lega. Iapun melangkah pergi mencari tas bekas asongan jongin. Dengan sehun digendonganya.

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

 **D** i meja makan, hanya ada semangkuk kecil nasi putih kekuningan dengan remahan kerupuk diatasnya. Sedangkan didapur kecil itu ada enam kepala yg perutnya meraung meminta diisi oleh sesuap nasi.

Jongin sebagai kepala keluarga tentu merasa bersalah. Ia melihat satu persatu anaknya yg dekil-dekil menatap penuh minat kearah mangkuk nasi itu dengan pandangan bersalah. Ya, saat ini seharusnya adalah waktu sarapan untuk keluarga mereka. Kalau saja persediaan makanan mereka masih ada, lalu sarapan dengan hikmat. Tapi kenyataan pahit harus mereka terima saat duduk berbaris rapi menanti makanan dan hanya mendapati semangkuk kecil nasi.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka satu persatu.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Bapak mau berangkat kerja." pamit jongin. Ya, sebenarnya hati jongin tak kuat kalau harus berlama-lama dengan keluarganya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Mak dyo yg mendengar ucapan jongin hanya menunduk dalam. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya yg ingin pergi bekerja. Sehingga jongin harus berkerja dengan perut kosong. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri.

"Bapak gak sarapan dulu?." tanya chanyeol anak pertama jongin, yg saat ini sudah kelas satu smp. Chanyeol duduk disamping jongin, tubuh bongsornya terbalut seragam smp lusuh tak layak pakai dengan tempelan kain bekas disana sini.

Jongin menggeleng, ia tersenyum kecil. "Bapak sudah kenyang." bohongnya padahal perutnya menjerit meminta diisi.

Mendengar itu chanyeol hanya meringis kasihan. Chanyeol tidak bodoh, ia tahu lelaki penopang hidupnya itu sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Emak,.. Lapar~" rengek chen, anak ketiga yg berusia tujuh tahun, bocah itu melihat kearah ibunya sambil mengusap-usap ingusnya dengan asal sampai mengering berwarna kecoklatan disisi kanan dan kiri pipinya.

"La.. La.. Laparrrr.." si kecil sehun pun ikut berontak dalam pangkuan mak dyo sambil menarik-narik baju kumuh yg dipakainya.

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam. Bocah kelas tiga sd itu hanya diam melihat tanpa minat kearah semangkuk nasi didepanya. "Aku tidak ingin makan itu.. Aku ingin makan ayam goreng?!" ucapan baekhyun. Sontak semua pasang mata kini melebar sempurna. Kecuali chen dan sehun yg mulai melahap nasinya.

"Bㅡbaek.." ucap chanyeol shock.

"Aㅡayam gㅡgoreng" ucap mak dyo tergagap. Tentu saja, dimana ia harus mendapatkan ayam goreng. Kalau untuk membeli ayam goreng saja ia harus menyisihkan pendapatan jongin selama tiga bulan.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia usap surai coklat gersang itu dengan lembut. "Baek, kita tidak punya ayam goreng nak.. Kamu makan saja yg ada saat ini ya?," ucap jongin lembut.

"Tidak mau!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Hening.

tidak, bukan jongin atau mak dyo yg membentak baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol, jika biasanya chanyeol akan bersikap lembut pada adik-adiknya tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Chanyeol merasa sifat manja baekhyun sudah kelewatan. Ia kasihan kepada orang tuanya. Chanyeol tahu kalau ayam goreng adalah sesuatu yg mustahil bagi mereka untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun menangis.

Mak dyo pun menangis. Hatinya terasa teriris. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat itu, ia berlari meninggalkan dapur dengan berderai air mata. Jongin yg melihat istrinya pergi pun mengejar mak dyo, sebelum beranjak jongin berpesan kepada chanyeol untuk menjaga adik-adiknya sebentar. Dengan senang hati chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali menyuapi sikecil sehun dan membujuk baekhyun agar berhenti menangis dengan mengatakan kalau sepulang sekolah ia berjanji akan membelikan baekhyun ayam goreng. Tanpa tahu harus mencari uang dimana.

 **Kediaman keluarga Kim junmyeon.**

 **S** uasana pagi dimansion keluarga junmyeon juga masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Para maid yg sibuk hilirmudik dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Diruang makan super mewah itu terdapat tiga kepala yg sedang sarapan dengan hikmat.

Sebuah keluarga bahagia yg berkelebihan harta. Adalah ungkapan yg cocok untuk menggambarkan keluarga junmyeon. Tentu saja, mari kita lihat acara sarapan mewah ala keluarga junmyeon.

Dengan satu set alat makan berlapis emas limapuluh karat, minseok anak semata wayang yixing dan junmyeon memakan gold eye cow's egg, dengan topping mozzarella termahal didunia.

Kali ini yixing memilih menu ayam kalkun panggang. Oh jangan anggap sepele, kalkun yg yixing makan saat ini adalah kalkun bertelur emas satu-satunya di dunia. Satu inchi dagingnya bisa dihargai milyaran won.

Sedangkan junmyeon. Oh, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Sangat sulit menjelaskanya.

"Mom.." minseok membuka suara.

Yixing menghentikan acara makanya. Ia melihat kearah minseok. "Yes darling, Why?" ucap yixing.

"Apa you sibuk hari ini mom?" tanya minseok.

Yixing tampak mengingat-ingat. "No, sepertinya jadwal I kosong hari ini." jawab yixing pada akhirnya.

"Really?"

"Uhum.." Yixing kembali melanjutkan acara sarapanya. "Kenawhy? You mau ajak mommy ke Amrik, shopping-shopping di butique nya victoria Beckham.." lanjut yixing.

"Ya, kalo you gak sibuk. I mau beli celana dalam."

Yixing mengrinyit. "Emang semua celana dalam you kemana? Bukanya kemaren you beli celana dalam Calvin Klein sampe habisin isi blackcard daddy?" ucap yixing.

Minseok memutar bola mata malas. "Please mom, jangan kayak orang susah deh.. I udah sumbangin semua ke panti jompo." balas minseok.

"Panti jompo mana?"

"Panti jompo galaxy"

"Kapan?"

"Kemaren"

"Siapa?"

Minseok menghela nafas. Tapi tetap menjawab. "Apanya?" ucap minseok malas.

"Yg punya panti jompo galaxy itu siapa?" tanya yixing lagi.

"Punya mang ipan"

"Ipan siapa?"

"Ipan su pan-pan"

"Oh."

"Gak kenal." kata yixing polos.

Minseok menggigit tanganya sendiri, agar tidak lepas kendali untuk menjambak rambut dollar mommy nya. Hei, minseok tidak mau kehilangan satu set alat fitness kalau dia melakukan itu.

Junmyeon seakan tidak peduli dengan eksistensi kedua orang itu. Ia memilih sarapan dengan tenang bak seorang bangsawan. Setelah ia selesai, kemudian dengan elegan ia mengelap bibirnya dengan dollar untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan.

Tissue?

No, thanks!

"Daddy udah selesai?" tanya yixing yg melihat suaminya ingin beranjak dari meja makan.

Junmyeon mengangguk sembari menebar senyum. "Yes, darling. Kenawhy?" ucapnya bersahaja.

Yixing selesai makan. "You mau kemana?" kemudia mengelap bibirnya menggunakan dollar yg sudah tersedia.

"I masih ada urusan baby.."

Yixing mengriyit. "Bukanya you hari ini free? Jadi urusan what yg you urus?" kata yixing.

Junmyeon mengedikan bahu acuh. Lalu menatap istrinya. "You lupa, dollar yg di gudang bawah, sudah waktunya buat dibakar. hari ini" ucap junmyeon sombong.

Yixing mengangguk, ia ingat kalau gudang mansionnya sudah penuh. Kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa mansionya banjir dollar. Yixing tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Membayangkanya saja membuat yixing bergidik ngeri. "Yasudah. I ikut mas.." yixing beranjak mendekati junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan melingkarkan tanganya dipinggang yixing mesra. "Kajja bakar dollar.." ucap nya semangat.

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menoleh kearah anak emas nya yg masih duduk dengan manis. "Seokie-ah chiku chiku.. You tidak ikut we?" ajak yixing.

"Ikut apa? Bakar dollar.." tanya minseok malas.

"Yes minseokie darling," sahut junmyeon.

"No ah, bosen."

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, "Yasudah, ayok mas.." ajaknya pada junmyeon. Merekapun pergi menuju gudang meninggalkan minseok yg kini sendirian.

"Haaah.. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau diluar sana masih banyak orang yg membutuhkan." gumam minseok sembari melihat punggung kedua orang tuanya yg mulai menjauh. Hingga tak lama kemudian sebersit ide gila muncul dikepala minseok. Ia mengambil ponsel mahalnya lalu mengirim pesan email kesebuah acara reality show yg lagi tenar saat ini.

Tak lama kemudia balasan dari pihak acara itu membalas pesan minseok, membuat minseok bersorak senang dalam hati. Minseok berharap dengan ini orang tuanya bisa berubah.

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

" **D** addy... Mommy.." ucap minseok dengan binar-binar dimata. Pemuda mungil yg kini berusia limabelas tahun itu melangkah kearah ruang tengah mansion mewah keluarga kim, mendekati junmyeon dan yixing yg kini sedang bersantai diatas sofa berlapis berlianya. Selesai dengan kegiatan bakar dollarnya.

Minseok mendudukan dirinya ditengah-tengah mommy dan daddynya. Yixing melihat anak semata wayangnya dengan dahi mengerut. Kemudian ia berkata "Seokie-ah chiku chiku, you tidak sekolah darling?" kata yixing.

"Nehi-nehi mom, I males.. you know males?" balas minseok dengan logat india, efek semalam karena minseok baru pulang dari india. Di undang dinner kerumah syah rukan.

"Oh, Males. Tau dong." jawab yixing santai, berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi junmyeon.

"Yes mom,"

"Kenawhy minseokie?, you udah bosen sekolah di L.A?!" sahut junmyeon sambil melempar laptop berlapis emasnya ke tong sampah terdekat, berhubung batrenya habis.

"Nehi dad, jawaban you kurang tepat?!" jawab minseok santai.

"You mau pesawat jet baru, buat antar jemput you?"

"Nope."

"Atau you mau pindah tempat les ke Australi karena you bosen sama tempat les you yg di dubay? Betul minseokie??" kini junmyeon mengalihkan semua atensinya kepada minseok.

"Ora dad,"

"Lah terus what happen?"

"Ehem, begini.." minseok mengluarkan secarik kertas yg entah apa isinya dari dalam kantung pyama bergambar batu nissan yg minseok kenakan saat ini.

"Apa itu?"

"What is that?"

"Ini paper, mom dad.."

"Ya, Uri tahu itu kertas seokie darling chiku chiku.. Mata mommy masih bisa kok bedain yg mana kertas yg mana dollar." yixing memutar bola mata malas.

Minseok ketawa. "Haha that's right mom?!"

"Lalu, What isinya?" ucap junmyeon mulai penasaran.

Minseok melambai-lambaikan kertas itu tepat didepan wajah kedua orang tuanya. "Yey pada kepo ya? Hayo apa.. Hayo?" minseok terkekeh geli melihat wajah bingung orang tuanya, terutama yixing.

Dengan tidak sabar junmyeon merampas kertas itu dari tangan mungil minseok. Junmyeon membaca huruf demi huruf yg tercetak jelas didalam kertas itu. Wajah junmyeon yg semula adem ayem berubah memucat dengan nafas tercekat ditenggorokan.

Yixing yg menyadari perubahan suaminya pun penasaran, ia mulai mencuri pandang kedalam kertas yg dibaca junmyeon. Tidak berlangsung satu menit, kedua pasang suami istri itu sontak menjerit histeris.

SELAMAT, KELUARGA ANDA AKAN BERTUKAR NASIB DENGAN KELUARGA MISKIN.

"EMOH!"

"BIG No?!, MOMMY GAK SUDI JADI RAKJEL?!, OH MY GOD! KIM MINSEOK MUTILASI AJA MOMMY DIRAWA-RAWA??" Teriak yixing histeris. "Kenapa you lakukan ini seokie babo.. You udah bosen hidup tajir?!" yixing melihat minseok dengan pandangan terluka. "You jahat. Mommy kutuk you jadi seonggok panci berlian." ucap yixing menggebu yg di balas ringisan oleh minseok.

"Wㅡwhat! Iㅡini gila. This neomu micheo. Ti.. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK!!!!" junmyeon merancau ia seperti bukan dirinya. Junmyeon merasa seolah ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

Minseok yg melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya hanya mengedikan bahu acuh. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu mendekati salah satu kamera tersembunyi yg terletak disudut kiri guci.

Minseok merapikan tampilan rambutnya kemudian tersenyum manis didepan kamera. "Annyeonghaseo?!, saya kim minseok." minseok melambai-lambaikan tanganya sembari tertawa kecil. "Okay baiklah.. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa keluarga kim junmyeon akan bertukar nasib dengan keluarga err.." minseok mengambil ponselnya kemudian kembali melihat kearah kamera. "Maafkan aku, haha.. Aku lupa. Sampai dimana tadi? Aha, keluarga kim junmyeon akan bertukar nasib dengan keluarga kim jongun.. Ah salah, kim jongin maksudnya."

"Emm.. Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena harus bersiap-siap.. Sampai jumpa besok. Muah, annyeong.." minseok memberi flying kiss,

Minseok kembali beranjak mendekati kedua orangtuanya. Minseok menarik tangan junmyeon dan yixing yg terkulai lemas tak berdaya itu. "Mom dad, cha! We harus siap-siap you know!?.. Oh, kalian juga harus siap-siap." kata minseok.

Yixing melihat anaknya dengan mata sembab dan hidung yg berderai liquid bening kekuningan sedikit kental. "APALAGI!?, SIAP-SIAP WHAT!" kata yixing tidak selow.

Minseok tersenyum remeh. "Siap-siap jadi rak to the jel. Rakjel mom, dad" minseok terkekeh nista.

"Emoh!?"

"Oh tidakkkk!"

Bersambung.

 **Bonus:**

 **C** hen berlari dengan kaki-kaki dekilnya yg dipenuhi koreng sana-sini. Ditanganya ada secarik kertas putih. Bocah tujuh tahun itu berlari mencari ibunya yg pergi entah kemana.

"Emak!?.."

Akhirnya chen menemukan ibunya dengan sehun adiknya, mereka sedang duduk di tempat pembuangan sampah yg berada dibelakang rumah mereka.

Mak dyo menghentikan kegiatanya yg tadi sedang mengorek-orek sampah. Sedangkan sehun masih dengan kegiatanya menggigiti dan menjilati pinggiran kaleng susu bekas, sesekali bocah itu mengibaskan tangan dekilnya untuk mengusir lalat-lalat yg mengerubungi rambut gimbalnya.

"Emak?!.. Emak!, Chen dapet surat dari orang tidak dikenal mak!" teriaknya.

Mak dyo mengusap tangan kotornya kedaster kumuh yg ia kenakan sebelum mengambil kertas dari tangan chen. "Ini apa nak.." kata mak dyo.

Chen menggeleng tanda tidak tahu, kemudian bocah itu memilih menghampiri adiknya. "Sehunie, apa itu rasanya enak?" tanya chen yg dibalas pekikan senang dari sehun.

"Eee.. Enak.." balas sehun gembira.

"Tidak biasanya kita dapat surat seperti ini, apa jangan-jangan ini surat penggusuran?" Mak dyo mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu takut-takut. Danㅡ

SELAMAT, KELUARGA ANDA AKAN BERTUKAR NASIB DENGAN KELUARGA KAYA.

BRUGH.

"EMAAAAAAK!!!"

 _Mind to review? :)_


	2. chapter 2

**Hari pertama keluarga junmyeon menjadi rakjel**

"MOM!?... DAD!!.."

"MOMMY!!!"

"DADDY?!"

Pagi hari dirumah kardus(?) kumuh nan kecil yg terletak tepat disebelah pusat pembuangan sampah terbesar dikota s, jika biasanya dipagi hari rumah itu dihiasi oleh teriakan cempreng baekhyun anak kedua dari keluarga jongin. Maka tidak untuk hari ini.

Dengan baju dekil kebesaran yang lower dibagian kerahnya minseok mencoba membangunkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih tertidur lelap, bak seorang gembel diatas kasur kumuh compang-camping milik keluarga jongin.

"Mom.. Dad.." minseok berseru agak lembut ketimbang yang sebelumnya.

Yixing menggeliat kecil, kemudian membuka mata sipitnya yang bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Ya, tadi malam ketika keluarga junmyeon pindahan(?) kerumah keluarga jongin, mereka tidak diperbolehkan membawa barang dan uang sepeserpun oleh pihak tukar nasib. Yixing menangis histeris, ia tak menyangka dirinya akan benar-benar menjadi rakjel. Bahkan saat melihat kondisinya saat ini ia lebih pantas disebut gembel. Ingin sekali yixing mengumpat kearah kamera yang tengah menyorotnya saat ini. Repotasinya benar-benar sudah hancur.

Yixing melihat kearah minseok, minseokie nya. Anak semata wayangnya yang sebelumnya selalu tampil fashionable dengan barang-barang brandit itu, kini tampak mengenaskan dengan pakaian dekil nan kumuh. Yixing tak kuat melihat itu. Ia ingin kembali menangis.

"No.. No, no mom, please don't cry again?!" cegah minseok.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tck, see? Sekarang kita benar-benar jadi gembel seokie.. What yang harus kita lakukan now?!" yixing bangun dari rebahanya. Ia bersandar dipapan bobrok penyangga rumah.

"I don't know mom. Umm, mungkin kita bisa membuat breakfast together?" ajak minseok.

Yixing tampak berfikir sebelum ia menjawab. "Breakfast? Memangnya you fikir we punya food in the home, no kan?!" ucap yixing.

Minseok menggeleng. "Umm, no. Maybe?" jawabnya.

yixing menarik nafasnya. "Lalu what yang bisa di cook seokie babo?! Sampah? Batu? Pasir? Atau baju-baju dekil itu saja sekalian, kalo bisa!?" yixing berucap kesal sambil menunjuk lemari bobrok disamping minseok yang menyimpan berbagai macam baju-baju tak layak pakai tapi masih tetap dipakai.

''Mom, kita bisa mencarinya.."

Mendengar ucapan minseok membuat kekesalan yixing bertambah. "Mencari you bilang? You mau cari dimana?! Ditempat pembuangan sampah sebelah rumah? Iya!" kata yixing tidak selow. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Hahh.. Aku bisa gila" gerutunya.

Junmyeon yang tadinya masih tertidur lelap, kini terbangun akibat omelan yixing. Junmyeon menguap kecil sebelum berkata. "Honey.. Minseokie.. What your problem yang kalian ributkan?" tanya junmyeon watados.

"Breakfast?!" jawab kedua orang itu secara bersamaan.

Junmyeon menganguk mengerti. "Oh, masalah kecil" kata junmyeon enteng. Kayaknya junmyeon belum sadar kalau sekarang dia udah jadi rakjel.

Yixing mengerutkan dahi. "Masalah kecil you bilang?" ucap yixing tak habis pikir.

"Yes, I tinggal delivery. And see? This broblem is clear.." jawab junmyeon.

"Delivery you bilang?" yixing menatap junmyeon galak.

"Yes." junmyeon menjawab enteng. "Minseokie.. Help ponsel daddy dong?" lanjutnya. Minseok hanya melihat junmyeon datar.

Plak

"Adaww.. You kenawhy tampar pipi I?!" junmyeon memegangi pipinya yang panas, karena baru saja terkena tamparan oleh nyonya yixing.

"Delivery kepala you?! Now! I tidak mau tahu, sekarang you harus get out, you cari work sampai dapat. You understand junmyeon!" printah yixing dengan aura hitamnya yang jarang ia keluarkan.

Junmyeon menatap istrinya tak percaya. Ia ingin perotes. "Yixㅡ"

"And than, You tidak boleh pulang kesini sebelum you dapat banyak money! You understand kim junmyeon?!" ucap yixing telak.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya horor "Apa you bilang, kenapa harus I?" ucap junmyeon tak terima.

Yixing berdiri didepan junmyeon, "heh! Kim junmyeon. You forget, you itu kepala rumah tangga in the here. Jadi itu sudah kewajiban you untuk menafkahi I and anak you! Asal you tahu." kemudian yixing beracak pinggang dengan wajah garang. "Sekarang wake up!" perintah yixing.

"Emoh"

Yixing melotot. "Bangun kim bantet junmyeon! Cepat cari kerja! Gak usah manja. You itu udah gak tajir lagi sekarang." kata yixing tanpa perasaan.

Menyerah, akhirnya junmyeon beranjak bangun. Ia mengambil coats lusuh entah punya siapa yg tergantung dibelakang pintu. Junmyeon memakainya dengan menahan jijik sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi untuk mencari sesuap nasi.

"Mom," minseok ahirnya angkat bicara.

Setelah junmyeon pergi. Yixing kembali ke mode sebelumnya. Mode kalem ala-ala "Yes darling?" jawabnya lembut.

"Err, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Maksud I, kasihan daddy mom.." ungkap minseok.

Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya menatap minseok. "Jadi you kasihan." kata yixing.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Sama daddy you?"

Minseok mengangguk lagi.

"Kalo gitu you bisa ikut daddy you cari money." jawab yixing enteng.

"Wait, wait.. Maksud mom, mom nyuruh I kerja? gitu?!" kata minseok gak habis pikir.

"No, I nyuruh you follow daddy you. Bukan nyuruh you kerja seokie, bukanya you tadi bilang kalo you kasihan sama daddy you yang bantet itu.." jelas yixing lagi.

Minseok ngepoutin bibirnya kesal. "Tapi itu sama aja mom nyuruh I kerja. And stop call daddy bantet. I tidak like daddy I dijelek-jelekan didepan I?!" minseok melipat tanganya didepan dada.

"No honey, kenawhy? Faktanya memang daddy you itu kurang tinggi. You merasa tersindir karena gen bantet daddy you menurun di diri you. Mommy benar, Right?" kata yixing, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya ke tumpukan kasur bobrok yang sebelumnya ia tempati tadi. "I capek, I mau istirahat lagi.." lanjutnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Minseok menganga tak percaya, ia tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir yixing. "Whatever mom, I am go nyusulin daddy.. Bye!" minseok pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Yixing senyum tipis. "Good boy, jangan lupa bawain mommy pizza kalo you udah pulang nanti okay!" teriak yixing yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh minseok.

Yixing kembali ingin bersiap-siap tidur lagi, kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"You kenawhy masih in the here? You mau nyorot I yang lagi sleeping. Kurang kerjaan banget you nyorot orang sleeping. Sana pergi you! Follow suami I aja yang lagi nyari money sana?! Pergi gak you. Kalo you masih disini I bakal makan you buat breakfast. You mau!? Gak mau kan, MAKANYA PERGI. PERGI!!"

Karena tak kunjung pergi, yixing nekat menggaruk wajah salah satu crew tukar nasib, yang memang bertugas khusus meliput keseharianya itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang kemarin habis yixing nailart gambar dollar, tentunya sebelum ia menjadi rakjel seperti sekarang. Boro-boro nge nailart kuku, buat makan sesuap nasi aja susah. See?

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

Hari pertama, keluarga jongin menjadi holkay

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di hidup mak dyo, selain bisa menggunakan satu set alat memasak lengkap dengan produk mahal. Jam masih menunjuk pukul enam pagi, mak dyo sudah sibuk memasak berbagai macam makanan dari seluruh dunia, dari makanan asia, eropa, timur tengah, bahkan sampai sabang sampai merauke. Ia terlalu senang akhirnya keinginanya untuk memasak berbagai macam makanan dengan alat masak paling lengkap bisa terwujud. Jika biasanya ia memasak dengan tungku dan satu wajan bobrok. Oke mari kita biarkan saja mak dyo menikmati hari pertamanya menjadi holkay.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat kondisi anak-anak mak dyo yang buluk. oh sorry, yang menggemaskan. Berhubung bocah-bocah itu sudah terawat untuk saat ini. Ya, untuk saat ini sebelum mereka menjadi rakjel lagi nanti.

Chanyeol, baekhyun, dan chen masih tertidur lelap di kasur berukuran kingsize milik minseok. Mereka tidur sangat nyenyak, jika biasanya mereka tidur dengan saling berhimpitan dikasur bobrok mereka, maka tidak lagi untuk saat ini.

Chen yang pertama membuka matanya, ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan menemukan kedua kakak nya yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia mengulurkan tanganya mengguncang bahu chanyeol.

"Bang chan. Bangun.." ucap bocah itu.

"Bang chan?! Chen pengen pipis.." chen terus mengguncangkan bahu chanyeol sampai tubuh bongsor kakaknya yang terbalut pyama biru tua itu mulai menggeliat.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menemukan adik ketiganya tengah menatap kearahnya. "Chen, kenapa?" tanya chanyeol sambil sesekali menguap.

"Chen mau pipis, tapi chen gak tau tempat pipisnya dimana.." kata bocah itu polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menuntun adiknya menuju kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya, tanda jika ia sedang bingung. Ia menggulirkan pandanganya kesemua penjuru kamar mandi. "Ini mana wesenya?" gumamnya bingung kala tak menemukan wese didalam sana, yang ia lihat hanya alat-alat entah apa chanyeol tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas semua barang-barang disana berwarna emas, chanyeol yakin kalau itu adalah emas murni karena warnanya yang mengkilap.

"Aduhh.. Chen udah gak tahan, chen mau pipis.." chen berlari kearah bak kosong-bathtub- yg terbuat dari mas murni itu untuk membuang hasratnya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Sebelum chanyeol tahan.

"Bang chan?! Kenapa lagi? Chen udah gak tahan bang!! Aduh ini gimana. Pipisnya udah mau keluar?!" jerit chen saat chanyeol menjauhkanya dari bathtup.

"Aduh, jangan disitu dek. Itu bukan tempat pipis. Itu tempat bak air." jelas chanyeol.

Chen memegangi selangkanganya. "Chen udah gak tahan bang.. Aduhhh.. Ininya mau keluar." rengek chen.

Tak mau ambil pusing. Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil cangkir berbentuk bapao yang berada didekat wastafel. Ia menaruh sikat gigi dan odol rasa bapao yang sebelumnya berada didalam cangkir itu dengan asal.

"Ini, cepet kamu pipis disini." perintah chanyeol memberikan cangkir itu kepada chen.

Chen pun dengan senang hati membuang hasratnya dicangkir lucu berbentuk bapao.

"Chen udah selesai.." setelah selesai, chen langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil cangkir yang berisi cairan kuning itu kemudian membuangnya ke wastafel, sebelum meletakanya ketempat semula.

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

Kembali ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon berjalan dipinggir trotoar sambil menggandeng tangan minseok. Dilihat dari segi manapun mereka tampak seperti ayah dan anak gelandangan dengan pakaian lusuh yang mereka kenakan. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, tentu pasti akan merasa iba.

Seperti saat ini.

Minseok terus merengek lapar kepada junmyeon, junmyeon bingung harus mencari makan dimana. Karena sampai sekarangpun ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Lelah berjalan, dengan perut yang semakin meronta, menjerit meminta untuk diisi. Akhirnya junmyeon mengajak minseok berjalan mendekati penjual nasi goreng kaki lima.

Ketika mereka sampai. Berbagai macam pandangan mencemooh junmyeon dan minseok dapatkan. Belum sampai junmyeon memesan, penjual nasi goreng berpostur bak vin diesel tapi berkumis tebal itu sudah menghadangnya dengan wajah garang.

"Mau apa sampeyan?!" ucapnya galak.

Junmyeon bergidik takut. Minseok sudah bersembunyi dibelakang punggung junmyeon sambil sesekali mengintip kearah penjual nasi goreng itu takut-takut.

"I mau nasi goreng you.. Jika you berkenan, I mau minta tiga porsi dibungkus. Yang satu jangan pedes, yang dua pakai telor.." kata junmyeon setelah ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berbicara dengan kang nasi goreng vin diesel.

"Apa? Sampeyan tadi bilang apa? Minta?"

"Yes, I tidak punya money. I belum dapat pekerjaan.."

"Sampeyan kira aku buapakmu, main minta-minta.. Sana pergi. Hush-hush.. Kalian nyampah saja disini, lihat pelanggan saja jadi tidak doyan makan gara-gara melihat penampilan kalian" kang nasi goreng vin diesel mendorong-dorong junmyeon bak mendorong karung sampah, supaya pergi.

Tidak ingin kalah, junmyeon pun tidak ingin beranjak. "I minta nasi goreng you. Tidak banyak. I cuma minta tiga porsi, please!" junmyeon berucap sambil ingin menangis, mengluarkan aegyo gagalnya. Berharap bisa meluluhkan hati kang nasi goreng vin diesel.

"I you.. I you.. Gembel aja belagu sampeyan. Sana pergi?! Sebelum saya pakai cara kekerasan! Hush-hush sana!"

"Please, tiga porsi. I promise I gak bakalan nambah" junmyeon tetap usaha.

"Sampeyan mau tak gibeng! Sana pergi!" kang nasi goreng sudah siap-siap ingin melayangkan bogem nya kearah junmyeon kalau saja minseok tidak menarik junmyeon pergi.

"Daddy.. Ayo pergi saja daddy.." minseok menarik-narik ujung coats lusuh junmyeon.

Dengan terpaksa junmyeon akhirnya beranjak dari tempat penjual nasi goreng itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ia masih bisa mendengar gumaman orang-orang sekitar.

"Gembel jaman sekarang gayanya selangit."

"Ngomong sok inggris, padahal makan masih ngemis.."

"Gembel jaman now"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, ia kembali berjalan tak tentu arah bersama minseok. Hingga tak sengaja matanya melihat seonggok nasi kotak yang tergeletak didekat tong sampah.

"Minseokie.."

"Yes dad.."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat makanan darling."

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

Keluarga jongin.

"Emakk!? Baekki mau ayam goreng."

"Baekki mau yang pedes apa yang orijinal?"

"Wahh.. Emak bikin banyak ya? Baekki mau yang gak pedes, kasih baekki yang banyak mak! Jarang-jarang bisa makan ayam goreng"

Mak dyo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meletakan tiga potong ayam goreng rasa orijinal dipiring baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit ayam gorengnya dengan senang.

"Makanya pelan-pelan baek," kata jongin mengingatkan anak keduanya itu.

"Bapak, bapak.. Chen boleh gak nanti berenang di kolam renang depan? Sama bang channie.."

Mak dyo yang tengah membantu sehun minum susu pun menatap chen khawatir. "Memangya kolam renangnya gak dalam. Nanti kalo tenggelam gimana? Kan bahaya.." ucap mak dyo.

Chanyeol yang baru selesai meminum jus pisang pun berkata. "Kan ada pelampung mak. Nanti abang juga bakal ngawasin chen kok." kata chanyeol.

Mak dyo pun mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Bang chan, baekki ikut berenang nanti ya? Boleh."

"Boleh, tapi baekki abisin dulu ayam gorengnya itu." balas chanyeol lembut.

"Aye kapten"

"Mak, thehun ikut lenang boyeh?" ucap sehun kecil, bocah dua tahun itu tampak menggemaskan dengan setelan kodok berwarna biru muda.

Mak dyo pun diam, ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari tanganya di dagu pose berfikir. "Kalian boleh berenang tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap mak dyo membuat anak-anak berdecak.

"Yahhh emakkkk.." ucap baekhyun kecewa.

"Emak kok gitu." chen mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Syaratnya apa mak?" chanyeol terlihat tenang.

Mak dyo melihat anaknya satu per satu. "Syaratnya adalah.." ucapnya dramatis.

Anak-anak menahan nafas.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala geli, melihat sang istri yang tengah menggoda anak-anaknya itu.

"Ehm, syaratnya gampang kok." kata mak dyo enteng.

"Ah emak gitu, emang apa syaratnya? Jangan yang susah-susah ya..hehe" balas chen.

"Syaratnya adalah. Mulai sekarang panggil emak mamsky, terus panggil bapak papsky. Bisa?"

Jongin pun mengriyit, tak percaya dengan ucapan istrinya barusan. "Pap, papㅡ apa?" kata jongin.

"Papsky beb, berhubung sekarang kita udah jadi orang tajir. Jadi gak elite aja kalo anak-anak masih manggil kita kaya orang kampung gitu, iyuh.." balas mak dyo. "Jadi gimana anak-anak, bisa?" lanjutnya.

"Bisa dong, mamsky.." kata baekhyun nyengir.

"Chen, chanyeol, sehun?" mak dyo melihat ketiga anaknya.

"Emㅡ eh, mamsky!" Chen berseru kencang.

Mak dyo melihat chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Hm, mamsky.." ucap chanyeol pelan untuk sekedar menyenangkan hati emaknya.

Mak dyo tersenyum lebar sampai bibirnya berbentuk love. Sebelumㅡ

"Em.. Em.. Emak. Emak, emak.."

Ucapan polos sehun meruntuhkan mimpi indahnya.

"Sudahlah, sehunie belum terbiasa sayang." ucap jongin menenangkan istrinya yang sedang pundung.

"Mamsky.. Baekki mau ayam goreng lagi.. Masakan mamsky yang paling enak didunia. Baekki beruntung punya ibu pintar bikin ayam goreng kayak mamsky!?" kata baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian emaknya lagi.

Mendengar pujian baekhyun, senyum berbentuk hati itu kembali tercetak dibibir mak dyo. Acara makan merekapun berlangsung diwarnai dengan tawa, dan kebahagiaan. Sesekali mereka akan membahas kegiatan-kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

Yixing bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang terus meraung-raung tak tahu malu. Dengan daster lusuh compang-camping ia beranjak dari kamar sempit itu.

Yixing berjalan keluar rumah, ia duduk diteras dengan kondisi memprihatinkan. Rambut acak-acakan, pipi yang biasanya terpoles blush on kini berwarna kecoklatan akibat terkena debu bantal yang menempel.

Kruyukkk

Ia kembali memegangi perutnya. "Akh, laparrrr... I very hungry, I mau makan.. Makan.. Makan.. Makan!?." yixing mengusap-usap perutnya. "Makanan mana~ makanan mana~ dinana~ dimana~ junmyeon mana~ junmyeon mana~" yixing mulai bernyanyi tidak jelas, sampai menarik perhatian para pemulung yang sedang mengais sampah didekat rumahnya.

"Makanan mana~ makㅡ hey! You kenawhy lihat-lihat I, dasar rakjel. Iyuhhh!? Gembel." kata yixing bergidik jijik.

Mendengar ucapan yixing, sontak salah satu pemulung emak-emak langsung melempar kaleng bekas kearah yixing.

Klontang!

"Woy! You ngapain lempar-lempar I, you gak punya sopan satun apa? Youㅡ"

"Apa! Lu mau ngajak berantem!" kata pemulung itu garang. "Lu bilang apa tadi! Lu gak ngaca!? Apa gak sanggup beli kaca! Lu juga gembel. Gembel teriak gembel lu." lanjut pemulung itu sebelum beranjak ketempat lain.

Mendengar hal itu yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. "Seenggaknya I dulu pernah tajir.." gumam yixing. "Yakan? Kameramen." katanya lagi sambil melihat kearah kamera yang tengah menyorotnya itu.

Mas kameramen hanya mengangguk kaku, ia tak ingin kembali dapat cakaran kedua you know.

 _Give me review? *_


	3. chapter 3

"No dad, I gak mau makan itu.." ucap minseok horor, sambil menatap ngeri kearah tong sampah.

Junmyeon mendecakkan lidah terus memutar bola mata malas. "Bukan itu darling. You gak lihat. Itu! Itu ada money nyelempit dibawahnya" tunjuk daddy myeon kearah tong sampah.

Mata minseok berbinar. "Mana dad, mana! Cepet ambil keburu disabet orang money nya!" minseok lari girang kearah tong sampah, kepalanya celingak-celinguk. "Mana dad, nggak ada." minseok nyerah karena tidak dapat money yang dimaksud daddy nya.

Junmyeon berjongkok. Lalu memungut selembar money kucel yg nyelempit dibawah bungkusan nasi kotak yang sudah dilalerin. "Ini money nya darling!" junmyeon menunjukan selembar uang 5k kepada anaknya.

Minseok menepuk tanganya semangat. "Ayo buying beakfast dad, I ingin makan pancakes, waffle banana, chocolate croissant.. Apa lagi ya?" minseok mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Darling. Kita cuma punya money 5k." junmyeon menatap anaknya prihatin.

Wajah minseok berubah sendu. "Tidak bisa beli pancakes?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "No. Darling," tanganya mengusir lalat yang mencelok(?) dirambut kumal minseok.

"Tidak ada waffle."

"No."

Minseok merasa sedih. Hatinya tak kuat mendengar ucapan daddynya. Dengan rasa sedih yang menyeruak didada. Minseok berjalan gontai kemudian duduk nglesot(?) dipinggiran trotoar. Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas sebelum ikut bergabung nglesot(?) disamping sang anak.

"Sabar ya nak." junmyeon mengusap pundak minseok lembut.

"Tapi I laper dad!" minseok bicara keras, membuat daddy myeon terlonjak.

"You kira you aja yang laper. Daddy juga laper darling." ucap junmyeon sedih. Bukan hanya anaknya saja, tapi perutnya juga ikut meraung-raung tahu!.

"I ingin makan!"

Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang dia harus eottokhae?

Gembel. Terlunta-lunta. Andai saja saat ini dia punya selembar dollar? Junmyeon jadi menyesal, dia menyesali kebiasaan buruknya dulu. Yang sering membakar-bakar dollar.

Hiks ;(

Junmyeon merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan uang 5k satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki saat ini. "5k dapat apa ya?" gumam junmyeon sedih.

"Dapat roti isi kelapa. Lima!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo beli dad!"

Junmyeon mengangguk antusias. Lalu menarik tangan mungil anaknya menuju ke indomaret terdekat.

Dan akhirnya. Merekapun bisa mengganjal perut yang sudah meraung-raung meminta di isi itu.

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

"Wahhh.. Ini yang namanya kolam renang paps! Kok airnya bisa biru gini dikasih apa ya? Hebattt" mak dyo narik tangan jongin suaminya kepinggiran kolam renang. Sedangkan keempat anaknya sudah nyebur(?) dengan penuh suka cita kedalam kolam sedari tadi.

"Ah mamsky. Masa tidak tau, ini airnya dikasih obat makanya bisa biru kayak begini" jawab jongin sotoy, ia mengajak istrinya bersantai di tempat berjemur di pinggir kolam yang entah apa namanya itu.

Mak dyo nyamanin posisi duduknya. "Obat? Obat apa paps, emang ada obat buat air kolam?" tanya mak dyo yang masih kelihatan bingung.

"Ada dong mams, emangnya asam urat aja yang dikasih obat. Air kolam juga ada obatnya."

Mak dyo langsung menepuk dada suaminya malu-malu. "Itumah kamu, yang suka encok"

Melihat istrinya malu-malu membuat jongin gemas. "Ih tau aja kamu, sini sini tium dulu.." jongin monyong-monyong.

Mak dyo nutupin mukanya. "Malu dilihat anak-anak paps. Nanti dikamar aja" mak dyo jambakin(?) rambut jongin saking malunya.

"Adawww! Bebi jangan ditarik rambutnya dong! Kan atit" balasnya manja.

"Ahh.. Maaf.. Maaf, mamsky gak sengaja."

Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Iya gak apa-apa, gak sakit kok mams, cuma ada manis-manisnya dikit."

Mak dyo nyengir. Kemudian kembali melihat ke empat anaknya yang masih asik berenang. Termasuk adik kecil sehun, yang memakai pelampung donat, unyu gitu dilihatnya.

Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia.

Tiba-tiba mak dyo merasa tenggorokkanya kering, dengan segera ia pun menepuk tanganya lalu berteriak lantang.

"Pelayan! Mana jus nya?" teriak mak dyo sok bossy.

Tak lama datang pelayan sambil membawa beberapa jus dan cemilan.

Orang kaya.. Pikir mak dyo, sambil senyum puas.

Mak dyo menyesap jusnya dengan nikmat lalu melipat kedua kakinya senyaman mungkin. "Eh pembantu, Tolong pijatin kaki saya sekalian ya, pegel." perintahnya, sang pelayanpun langsung memijat kaki mak dyo patuh.

 _(Enak ya? Jadi orang kaya! Syurga dunia ㅡkim kyungsoo, 29th)_

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

"Ini mereka kok gak pulang-pulang kemana sih!"

"Tidak tau apa! I sudah kelaparan seharian belum makan, huftt" yixing menarik kerah daster buluknya sampai mau robek, saking kesalnya.

"Ini lagi, udah di cooking seharian gak lunak-lunak juga!"

PRANG

Mommy yixing membanting wajan reot, membuat batu beserta air didalam wajan reot itu berhamburan keluar di atas ubin(?).

Ya, yixing lagi ngerebus batu.

Yixing lapar, karena tidak mendapatkan apa-apa untuk dimasak. Akhirnya mommy nyentrik itu memasak batu, alasanya sih yang mudah didapatkan. Tapi setelah memasaknya berjam-jam sungguh lama, batu itu masih tetap saja keras. Tidak bisa dimakan.

Sambil membawa kipas kecil, yixing berjalan gontai keluar rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan suami dan anaknya diteras rumah. Yixing duduk diatas bangku reot yang ada didekat pintu, kali ini tidak ada lagi pemulung rese yang akan mengganggu pemandangan matanya.

Yixing menguap lebar, sesekali mengusir lalat yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya nemplok(?) di tubuhnya menggunakan kipas kecil ditangan.

Yixing kembali menghela nafas berat.

 _Jadi gembel itu berat. Kamu tidak akan kuat! Biar rakjel aja ㅡkim yixing 29th_

 **~Tukar Nasib~**

Membawa dua roti isi kelapa ditangan, junmyeon dan minseok bermaksud akan pulang kerumah kumuh keluarga kim jongin yang sekarang mereka tempati.

Kenapa rotinya sisa dua? Itu karena tiga roti isi kelapa sudah di makanya. Lalu yang dua lagi rencananya akan diberikan untuk mommy yixing yang sedang menunggu dirumah. Mereka berdua sundah sepakat untuk itu btw.

"Kira-kira, mommy like this bakery tidak ya?"

"Pasti like." sahut junmyeon.

"Tapikan mommy sukanya pizza dad?"

Junmyeon berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap sang anak. "Kalo your mom don't like. Buat daddy aja roti isi kelapanya, daddy masih laper.." ujar junmyeon sambil senyum lebar.

"No! Ini buat mommy." minseok menyingkur(?) kantong plastik kebelakang tubuhnya.

Junmyeon memutar bola mata malas "Yayaya..daddy Just kidding" lanjutnya.

"Huh." minseok menggembungkan pipi dekilnya.

Merekapun kembali berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dipinggir jalan. Menuju kearah komplek rumah mereka (read: rumah jongin).

Tapi baru setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi tanpa diduga-duga.

"RAZIA!. . . RAZIA!"

Orang-orang disekitar junmyeon dan minseok berlarian kalang-kabut. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu hanya diam menatap orang-orang dengan pandangan heran.

"Dady ada apa? Kenawhy mereka run-run?" tanya minseok masih yang bingung.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin mereka sedang berebut sembako. Biasa, rakjel." balas junmyeon enteng.

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. "Ooh, rebutan sembako" gumamnya, merekapun akhirnya kembali berjalan santai menuju rumah.

Baru beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba ada orang-orang berseragam cokelat mochachino mengejar junmyeon dan minseok.

"HEI! KALIAN, BERHENTI! Jangan lari!?" Teriak orang itu.

Minseok mengehentikan langkahnya, ia menatap daddynya horor "That's police!" teriaknya histeris. "I tidak bersalah, kenawhy police itu ngejar I dad."

"I don't know! Ayo run aja minseokie! Mungkin itu police crazy. Makanya tadi orang-orang run menghindar, Come on darling!?" ajak junmyeon bersiap-siap lari saat orang-orang berseragam itu semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Ayo dad! Run,"

Junmyeon menggendong minseok agar bisa lari kencang.

"HEI KALIAN BERHENTI!?"

junmyeon semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar ia sampai di komplek kumuh rumahnya, yaitu tempat pembuangan sampah.

Minseok menoleh kebelakang. "Dad, police-police itu sudah tidak ada, mereka berhenti pursue kita dad" kata minseok sambil menepuk bahu daddynya dari belakang.

Junmyeon mengatur nafasnya yang putus putus, lalu menurukan minseok dari punggungnya. "Hahh.. Dady cape!"

"Kita sudah sampai home daddy."

Minseok berjalan duluan meninggalkan junmyeon yg masih ngos-ngosan. Minseok tidak sabar ingin memberikan roti isi kelapanya kepada sang mommy.

 _Mendapatkan roti ini penuh perjuangan. Semoga saja mommy senang ㅡkim_ _minseok 15th_

Bersambung..

Sumpah ini gaje banget, ahahahaha hasil dari kegabutan saia. :)


End file.
